


Play-date

by vodkastinger



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger
Summary: Before their recent date to see a Broadway play, a certain leather jacket awakens Bill's fantasy. He thinks up a couple of scenarios...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by these lovely photos on Tumblr to write a short and slightly dirty story.  
> There's a little reference to the second season of House of Cards, but it was plastered all over the Internet and it's not integral to understand the story. There's an "in-joke" of some sorts from the tumblr notes to the post ;D
> 
> Reference post (hope I got the colors of her clothing, right judging by the first photo):  
> http://diane-jefferson.tumblr.com/post/155909565056/hillary-and-bill-went-to-see-another-broadway-play  
> As always, not a native speaker, but I do my best and this is just fiction.

Bill was looking at her checking herself in the mirror.  
“Sorry to bother you, love, but Mike says that the car is ready. Are you alright?”  
“Oh yes, sorry, Bill. I was just checking how the shirt looks if I button it up to the top. It’s a bit cold outside, but a scarf wouldn’t match the outfit, so…”

  
Bill took another look at the deep blue shirt that appeared almost black in the shade cast by the lamp behind them and the black leather blazer she had put on to match. He knew she wasn’t always fashion-savvy, but he thought that they looked nice and that her blue coat with black lining tied the whole outfit together just fine. And yes, a scarf would have somehow lessened the “woman in power” vibe. At least, he thought that was the target image she was aiming at.  
“I think it’s fine if you button it up…” he tugged gently at the lapels of her jacket and made her pivot to face him, then he delicately closed said button himself. He half-smiled, amused.  
“What?”  
“Oh, it silly, but you look like one of the secret agents.”  
She laughed and rebutted “And I thought you were going for: “Are you finally embracing your  _lesbian icon_ status?””  
“Why would I? Is it because of the leather?”  
“No, no, because the shirt is buttoned up to the top.” From his puzzled face she desumed he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Oh, well, it’s just one of those common trends. I don't know if you have noticed how Ellen always does it too.”  
“Honey, you know I love Ellen, but my everyday lesbian reference is Rachel Maddow and I just don't pay that much attent…”  
“Right, I should have known that everything somehow comes back to politics with you” she interrupted him with a mock sigh of exasperation.

  
He chuckled lightly and they made their way to the van. Now that none of them held office, they were allowed to ride together more frequently and so they were both seated in the back of the car, with the partition separating them from the front seats. A minute or two into their journey he leaned close to her ear and whispered conspiratorially: “Oh, well, now that we have a lot of spare time, why don’t you capitalize on that _icon_ status of yours to replay for me some of those scenes I missed from the time you were studying at Wellesley?”  
She blushed, because she knew perfectly well what he was referring to.  
“I told you: that happened only a couple of times.“  
“More like half a dozen, by your own account!”  
She blushed more furiously and then added hissing: “I should never have told you that.”  
He chuckled: “That’s why I love getting you tipsy… besides, it’s not a state secret, you spilled it out to me forty years ago or so!”  
“Damn right it's a state secret!” she whispered back to him “And it better stay that way. The supermarket tabloids are already writing so much made up stuff about me and a range of women, even Huma, without even knowing that I did experiment in college. I shudder to think how they would pester the poor girl if my past came to light, she has a lot on her plate already.”  
“Yes, you're right, I was just kidding, that’s all.”

He answered seriously, but he hadn't lost his playful mood completely: “Now, now…the secret service agent scenario is the most feasible one, in my opinion” he added with a wicked smile.  
“Uh, are we taking plot points from House of Cards, now?” she joked  
“Urgh, I had forgotten about the Underwoods’ threesome with agent Meechum. No, no, no, I was thinking something more along the lines of: Badass Secret Service Agent in her Sexy Leather Jacket Seduces the President”  
She replied in a calm, low voice: “And what does the First Lady think about that?”  
He got suddenly somber: “Hill, I…”  
“No, I’m sorry… I just… we were only playing, I didn’t mean it that way...” She couldn't find an ending to her sentence, so she quickly added “Ok, ok, so, I am supposed to be said agent, right?”

  
She tried to mend her faux pas: she had not intended to reference anything from their past. In her mind, she had been following his previous line of thought about threesomes and, since the House of Cards’ scenario had involved a male agent, she thought he might want to imagine that same experience with a female one. She was still thinking about how he had teased her on lesbian sex, so she didn't realise how her reference to the First Lady’s opinion had sounded from his point of view like a throwback to his former penchant for affairs.

  
She tried to think quickly about a joke to lessen the tension: “Although, if _I_ am the agent protecting _you_ , I wouldn’t be able to say one of the worst cliché lines of any spy movie…”  
“Which one?” he added, still guarded, but relaxing a bit.  
“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?!”  
He grinned: “Oh, I think you already know the answer… I am always glad to see you! Anyway, if you prefer, we could just switch things around.”  
“Wouldn’t that be too similar to Madam Secretary and the Dangerously Sexy Foreign Diplomat?”  
“If I remember correctly, that went particularly well. I wouldn’t mind a repeat!”  
“Me too!” She said, with a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous grin “But I don't think anything will ever beat Horny Opponents in the Arkansas Gubernatorial Race.”  
“Oh gosh” he sighed, reminiscing. “You’re so sexy when you're fired up about an issue. And I like it even more, because at home you can talk freely and even swear a bit… you get all red cheeked, with that fire in your eyes and I just want to ravish you!”  
“I know. That’s why I love it when you play by the rules and you don’t just stop the scenario midway to kiss me. When we manage a couple of rounds of debate, seeing you squirm in your chair, all turned on, is so much fun!”  
“Oh, Hill… I’m just so glad we’ve never been up against each other, because otherwise I would have just died of unresolved sexual tension right there on the stage!”

  
He added low in her hear “And you don’t know what that sexy Southern accent you bring back when we _play_ can do to me...”  
She saw they were approaching their destination, but they had not stopped yet, so she felt confident enough to scoot closer to him and sigh in his ear, adding in a husky whisper with that lovely Southern twang: “If Billy promises to be a _very good boy_ during the play, this evening will have _a lot of good things_ in store for him.”  
He couldn’t help the jolt that bolted from his hear right to his groin and there was nothing he could do now to get all the imagery that sexy promise had evoked out of his mind.

His temptress wife had just exited the car and had taken a couple of steps towards the theater, hips swaying slightly.  
She turned around, winked at him wickedly and extended her hand beckoning him to join her.  
The points of his ears still red, he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, got out of the car and took her hand in his. While he followed her into the theatre, all he could think was: ”Oh, Billy boy. This is going to be a _long, looong_ play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, comments or kudos are all welcome!


End file.
